


We’re Perfect This Way

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: There’s something about having Stiles underneath him that makes Scott feel complete.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	We’re Perfect This Way

A reunion with Stiles in bed was exactly what Scott had needed. 

Locked within the safety of his small dorm room, Scott continued making love atop Stiles. 

Since they attended different universities, any time spent with each other was gratefully accepted. 

Scott had been slightly embarrassed bringing Stiles to his less-than-clean dorm room, but then Stiles had kissed away any of his worry and removed them both of their clothing. 

Even with the clutter of Scott’s dirty clothes and heavy textbooks on the floor, nothing mattered in Scott’s mind except the perfect heat of Stiles’ haven wrapped around his member. 

“Don’t stop, Scotty,” Stiles expressed urgently. 

“I won’t. God, I missed you so much,” Scott said with an ache to his voice. 

He hovered above his best friend and snapped his hips back and forth at a loving, continuous pace. 

Scott’s hands held onto Stiles’ thighs possessively as he rocked into him. He needed to show Stiles how much it meant having him here in his bed. 

As Scott pierced his cock in and out of Stiles’ hole, Stiles arched upward beautifully for a moment, a breathtaking image of pale skin and taut muscle. 

Leaning down, Scott buried his face into the crook of Stiles’ slender neck. He was desperate now at this point as he slammed into Stiles, he needed their time together to last for an eternity. 

With his right hand, Scott reached underneath Stiles’ back and pushed upward, ensuring that his best friend was pressed tightly against his chest. 

Stiles felt completely safe with Scott covering him like this. He was surrounded by the wonderful aroma of Scott’s everything: his body wash, his deodorant, his cologne, his sweat. It all worked so well together and made Stiles yearn to have it bottled up. 

“Oh god, baby, keep fucking me,” Stiles said into Scott’s ear, nipping his lobe playfully. 

Stiles’ words only made Scott work that much harder to pleasure him. 

“I don’t think I could stop if I tried,” Scott said. 

Then the sudden sound of insistent knocking against the door drew their attention. Scott stopped his thrusting, already guessing who was there. 

“Why is the door locked?” George, his roommate, asked loudly. 

“Do you not see the sock on the door handle?” Scott called out. 

“I need to get some things!”

“Dude, fuck off!” Scott yelled back. “I’m in the middle of something!”

There was an angry huff behind the door along with the sound of stomping that soon dwindled away. 

Scott turned his attention away from the door and looked back down at Stiles. 

“You should be nicer to your roommate,” Stiles said softly, pressing a tender kiss against Scott’s jaw. 

Scott couldn’t help but immediately relent to Stiles, knowing he was right. 

“I’ll try. I promise,” Scott said, truly meaning it. 

Starting off slow this time, Scott gently moved against Stiles, drawing out as much as he could from both of them. 

Stiles then brought his hands out and gripped Scott’s nicely round ass, eagerly squeezing the firm yet fleshy skin. 

“You’re going to make me lose it soon,” Stiles warned teasingly. 

“It’s kind of my job now,” Scott replied, giving off his famous crooked grin. 

Stiles wrapped a hand around his cock and began tugging on himself in time to the rhythm of Scott’s urgent thrusting. 

“I’m so close, baby,” Stiles said. 

“Let go for me,” Scott uttered, never breaking eye-contact with him. 

Then Stiles’ mouth dropped open as he came, his haven clamping tight around Scott’s member. 

Almost immediately, Scott fell over the edge with Stiles, groaning in complete shock and bursting pleasure. 

Their orgasms seemed to never end, an absolutely beautiful occurrence. Their eyes were still trained on each other, a form of intimacy they both craved. 

In a very caring manner, Scott pulled his cock out of Stiles. Then he rose up and grabbed a box of tissues from the front before sitting down again. 

With careful and loving hands, Scott cleaned both of their bodies up with a multitude of tissues. Then he stood up from the bed and threw them in a nearby trash bucket, along with his used condom. 

For a moment Scott stood still as he watched Stiles laying bare in his bed. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, was not even sure something better than this would ever come along. 

“I’m getting cold,” Stiles whispered sensually, locking his eyes directly with Scott. 

Without wasting a second, Scott hopped back into the bed and lay on his back, grinning happily as Stiles instantly molded himself against his body. 

Scott sighed in bliss as Stiles rested on top of his chest. Their lower halves were covered by a thin bed sheet, helping to keep them warm and comfortable. 

Stiles could never keep his hands to himself when it came to Scott’s muscular body. With his left hand, he softly rubbed Scott’s nipple, hardening it up and then teasingly flicking it. 

He would always need as much as he could get from Scott, no matter what part of him he touched. 

Reaching beneath the sheets, Stiles then gently massaged Scott’s balls. A long moan of pure happiness escaped Scott, followed by a minute of ragged breathing. 

This was the only place in the world where Scott wanted to stay. 

With Stiles, he would always be home.


End file.
